Episode 107
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 108|Next Episode -->]] Length:2:06:23 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guests: Intro Alex On GTA V and Batman Arkham Origins Closing Song - Acuostic guitar and animos? ---- Content Covered *VHS format *A Final Unity Star Trek point and click by Kate *Batman Arkham Origins Questions *Where do you put stuff? *Colina- Nope? *Who was that horrible shitty Santa? *Boxers or Briefs? *Where the hell is big dicked Alex? *What rights issue movement should we press? *Who should we oppress? *Was it about Shreks? *Do you guys try to stay away from walkthroughs? *What company are you loyal to? *Popular series can't get into no matter how hard you try? *Games you turn the volume off? *What is a game you thing would be cool with voice acting that has no voice acting? *Game, friends wished they knew about? *Converted people to a game? *HUGE CALLBACK A game that made you cry? *What stuff in a game you want in real life? *Does a banjo make a good sex toy? *Why u mad tho? *Why does cumming relieve nasal pressure? *How any hot dogs? *Nap after jerking off? *Are freemium games killing the mobile market? **Kate Who gives a shit? *Do you put chili on your hot dogs? **Kate "It makes me go fast." *What does Marshall Wallace look like? *Name 5 celebrities will die 2014? *Favorite Dinosaur? *How many Wii U games do you own? *How much booty? *Where all the white women at? **Kate "I'm the best you can get." *Is Vin Diesel a pole smoker? *Callback Q Favorite voice actor? *Hot Dogs or Hot Dergers? *Inverted Skyscraper Mansion? Notable Facts *Alex found VHS porn stash at home. Was happy *Alex's dad crazy about shitty movies *Owns every Larry the Cable Guy *Ghost Trick mentioned *Cheap Popcast mentioned by Mitch Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *What the fuck show is this? **Kate Episode 107 *How many episodes did I miss yo be a special guest? *Matt's Porn Sanctuary **Kate "I wrote is as VHS Tapes *My dad owns every Larry the Cable Guy movie. **Kate "I don't call that that a movie lover. *Of the terrible graphics only Data looks natural *WBID sucks. *The internet is bitchy whiney pussy bitch bitch. *You're gay **Kate You're gay." **Alex "Your mom's gay." **Mitch "I'm gay." **Alex "I love you Kate." **Kate "GAY" *(Kate) You're eating Kraft dinner and playing Mario on a live sho? You piece of shit. *I'm on the last level of Mii Force **Kate "Mii Force is like RapeLay." *It's a streetpass where you rape people. *Matt here, MAGFEST live update, sausages are fucking expensive (4th callback) *Did you hear the one guy offended on the internet? *George Washington cut down all cherry trees to shut off internet. More offended (random Bronytard) married Twilight Sparkle. He sent messages to a Deviant Art to stop the Rule 34 of his wife. *I forgot that faggot was a derogatory term. **Mitch "You faggot boner muncher. *I haven't dated a 90 pound year old. *Where do you put stuff? **Kate I put it down when I masturbate. *What rights issue should we press? **Kate "Who should we oppress?" *Was it about Shreks? *Did you know women asked to get raped in the ass 100 times a day? **Kate "You only said 99. You're transphobic." *I want Google to take over the world and push Apple the fuck out. *I've been trying but Sonic has let me down the past 20 years. *If they're any place where a guy fucks shoes, that's where Mitch gets shoes you fat fuck. *I converted my friends to Christianity. *I want A Samba De Amigo where they play with American instruments. *If you want a movie hot dog, just take a regular hotdog and put it in the microwave for 8 minutes. *Instead of going to a friends house I thought about naked ladies. *PB&J Otter Poverty Christmas **Mitch "They used their last noodle and died of starvation." *What is the moral of this episode Mitch? **Mitch "You fucking fat cockfuck. The moral is Alex is gay." Kate *Labia the Cable guy. *So he had a refrigerator box of VHS tapes. *I knew hill people that bought VHS tapes *Our old TV had no RCA input. Instead of getting a $10 converter, our dad took it back, and we had no DVD player until I got a PS2 *Let's never make a podcast again. I'm sure there is many podcasts that aren't worth listening to for years. *PS + It's not free. **Alex "Hey if you could not be a cunt for a second." *Fucking Aeshir tumblrcunt *Sounds like Matt is completely alne at the convention. *I don't keep a diary. **Mitch "Yes you do faggot." *Making out with Jon's beard is like making out with a cat's beard. **Alex "I thought of you as a lady." **Kate "Way to ruin the illusion." *Fuck my asshole. *The fucking gay agenda. **Alex "Give them a step and they take a pony in the asshole. *Guy Fieri motherfucker. I thought he was the same person as Joey Fatone. *Just tumbler Todd Hiddelston and Benedict Cumberatch *Toad is a piece of shit and a huge faggot. Stupid gay ass retarded faggot toad. He looks like a huge faggot. *It's like we say a thing we don't mean? *You sound like you are from a Jewish tribe. *Sony made 1 good marketing campaign to throw it all away with Marcus *Anime anime anime anime. Mitch *Nelson Teathers? (No laughs) *We're too gay for a gay person. *Dinosaur Story *Bronies the Documentary shot if Fedora, Ponytail, and Bronycon hats pop up everywhere. The kid that lives in Main talk them into going to Bronyco. *Bronies are douchebags or have severe mental disorders. *Sonic Colors > Generations <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 108|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch